


Justine's Adventures in Zenith

by Love Stored In Each Penstroke (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Repost from my main account, Romance, Self Insert OC - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Love%20Stored%20In%20Each%20Penstroke
Summary: A collection of various FE one-shots I wrote featuring my summoner OC/self insert, Justine.
Relationships: Alfonse & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Nino & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Shigure/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Silas/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 3





	1. Embracing His Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine has trouble sleeping due to the cold, so, Silas steps in to keep her warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 11/18/2020

_Why...can’t...I...just go to sleep already?!_ , Justine’s thoughts rumbled in her head she continued to toss and turn in the bed.

Askr’s summoner, as well as a few Heroes, were staying the night at the Aether Resort’s inn after completing some battles on the raids.

Winter has not completed its course, so, to keep warm, the Heroes supplied themselves with comforters and other personal necessities. Some even left their lamps on to succumb against the freezing winds.

This idea managed to work for some, as they cozily snug under their plush covers. As for Justine, however, was having the opposite results.

Even with the comforter tightly wrapped around her body, the young summoner could not stay protected from the cold.

_Great, so much for wanting to get a good night’s sleep. Hmm, maybe this might help...?_

Justine then picked up the white summoner’s cloak from the top of the headboard and draped it over herself like a second blanket. After giving the pillow a few fluffs and tossing the comforter back on, she shut her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. She was confident that her little idea would work this time.

But, no such luck on her end.

A few minutes have passed, and Justine could feel her teeth starting to chatter. Tons of shivers crawled her spine, arms, and legs. Even with the thick covers on, they were no match against the frosty gusts.

Seriously, when will this winter nightmare end?!

“Ugh!” Justine scoffed, removing the covers and laying on her back in annoyance. She sadly gazed up at the ceiling and pondered why Mother Nature was torturing her like this.

It seemed like her moment of questioning would last forever, but, she was interrupted by someone’s familiar voice calling out to her-

“Having trouble getting some shut-eye, I see.”

The young girl quickly jumped, shocked by the sudden remark. She turned over to her left and discovered that it was none other than the Nohrian knight, Silas. A worried glimmer sparkled in his soft green eyes as he stared into hers.

Her cheeks began to burn slightly, but she quickly snapped out of it.

“M-Maybe. What’s it to you? Did I interrupt your little dream session, bedhead?” Justine scoffed in annoyance, playing with the golden streak in her hair.

“Hey, I do not have a bedhead, you take that back!”, Silas barked back, resulting in the summoner cheekily sticking her tongue out at him.

“Ok, but, seriously, though, Justine. I overheard you moving around, and I just got worried, is all.”

“I guess this is payback for wearing a short-sleeved shirt when it’s freezing cold out, huh? Not even this stupid cloak is doing me any good!”

Silas then began to think to himself as he eyed Justine angrily tossed the cloak to the side. As quick as a lightning strike, an idea popped up in his head.

“Hey, Justine. Do you want to...well...?

The knight wanted to make a suggestion, but he was afraid of it sounding wrong once it spilled out of his mouth. To get his idea across, he shifted himself to the other end of the bed and gave the unoccupied side a light pat, a sheepish grin appearing on his now reddened face.

“W-what?! Are you crazy? Anna’s going to flip if she finds out we-”

“Shhhh! Not so loud!”

As Silas quickly managed to quiet down the almost shouting girl, he took a deep breath and calmly explained what he truly intended to suggest.

“You have the completely wrong idea- that isn’t what I meant at all. I...I was only going to suggest if you wanted to...lay down on my bed. It’s pretty warm, so it might help you get some sleep. I-I mean, only if you want to, of course.”

Justine timidly looked away, too busy wondering what the red-headed commander’s reaction would be the next morning once she spots the two of them in the same bed. She was also curious as to whether Silas would be comfortable with this as well.

It was also no surprise that the summoner harbored romantic feelings for the knight. Just the idea of even sleeping in his bed somewhat excited her, even though there were no intentions of doing anything else further.

As she got her thoughts together, cold breezes brushed from under the door and swooped by her leg, causing her to shiver.

“Well, I really could use some slumber right now. So, sure, why not?”

The summoner then nervously got up from her bed and headed over to Silas’ own, laying down on the vacant side with her back facing the knight.

Justine twiddled with her fingers nervously as Silas gently draped her with his comforter. Being in someone else’s bed felt strange, yet, at the same time satisfying, since she was with her crush after all.

“Goodnight, Justine. I hope I was able to help you stay warm.”, Silas whispered as he began to drift off.

“G-goodnight Silas.”, Justine replied, lightly tucking the comforter underneath her.

Minutes have passed, and the summoner was beginning to get adjusted to sleeping next to Silas. Being surrounded by the comforting warmth was finally able to get Justine settled and eventually forget about the shivering breezes.

However, maybe she was getting a little too comfortable. Because Silas suddenly awoke from his slumber due to a warm sensation pressing up against his chest.

“W-what?” the knight blushed from ear to ear as he eyed Justine, who happened to be suddenly laying her head down on him.

Unbeknownst to the snoozing girl, she had switched positions, but, unexpectedly landed on top of Silas in the process.

Silas was quite shocked by what just happened and was eager to shift Justine over. However, eyeing her adorable face snuggling on him only made the man start to swoon.

“Oh Justine, you’re way too cute, you know?”, Silas lightly chuckled, planting a light kiss on the summoner’s forehead and gently wrapped his arms around her as he headed back to sleep.


	2. It Doesn't Define You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine feels insecure about herself due to hirsutism, but, Sharena consoles her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 02/05/2020

_There it was._

_The nerve of the little menace to come back for revenge after its last defeat._

_But, the brave Summoner Justine wasn’t going to show fear._

_She had fought these battles many times in the past._

_And just like the other times, Justine will rise as victorious in the end._

“Aaaand there goes another one.”, the young woman commented in annoyance as she plucked off a tiny dark hair from her chin and rested on a napkin with several others.

Getting rid of those rascals was annoying and time-consuming, but it was always worth it if it means she didn’t have to groan every time she saw them on her face whenever she looked in a mirror.

Back home, Justine would just rid of these pesky annoyances with her electric razor. But, her mom concluded that plucking them would leave less residue. The jokes being thrown around that soon those hairs will grow so long they’ll touch the ground also annoyed Justine.

At first, she was afraid of using tweezers because of the sudden pains she felt once the hairs got pulled on. However, she soon became more adjusted once her mother commented that it’s best to do it after a shower. So, Justine followed up on that advice. After all, mothers know best, right?

The summoner continued her plucking up until she heard a rap on her bedroom door. Slightly frazzled, she sighed grumpily and slowly rose from her vanity chair.

It didn’t help that she had a refreshing shower and had just gotten changed into her comfy casual outfit. So, the fact that someone was knocking on her door at this moment ruined her “me” time.

She just hoped it wasn’t anyone she didn’t want to see.

To her luck, it wasn’t.

“Greetings from your number one fan! How do you do, Justine?”, the ever so cheerful Sharena grinned proudly once Justine opened the door.

“Wish I could say, “I’m fine,” to be honest.”, a small sigh escaped her lips.

“Oh, why is that?”

Feeling concern growing in her eyes, she excused herself into Justine’s room, eyeing the summoner as she plopped back into her chair.

“I don’t know- I’m just bummed about this stupid stubble.”

The Askran princess then made her way over to take a close look, astonished once she was able to take notice of them.

“Oh!” she lightly gasped the moment the hairs caught her eye.

“Yup. They just make me feel so self-conscious, you know? I’m worried someone will see them and just make fun of me. It’s so tiresome having to pluck them out-I wish they’d just go away for good.”

Sharena then made herself comfortable by sitting on Justine’s bed. 

Stroking her chin curiously, she suddenly asked, “Hey, do you think Silas would look good with a beard?” a cheeky smirk appeared on her face.

A light blush dusted the embarrassed summoner’s cheeks upon hearing the out of the blue question.

“S-Sharena! Stop making me imagine things!” she scoffed, lightly fanning her burning face.

“Ok ok, I kid. But, I think you’re making too big a deal out of this. No one’s going to care about those little hairs.”

“Maybe you’re right. But, still. I can’t stand the sight of these things. I…I just don’t feel pretty enough with them sprouting on my face.”

Sharena got up from the bed and walked towards the upset young woman, giving her hair a teasing ruffle.

“Silly Justine. Those hairs don’t define who you are. You’re the nicest, bravest, and most prettiest summoner I’ve ever met.” 

“Do you honestly mean that, Sharena? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Justine mumbled.

“Hey! Don’t you know your number one fan by now?!” Sharena scoffed, giving the summoner a light punch on her shoulder.

“Alright, alright, I’m just messing with you. But, really, Sharena. It…it means a lot that you’re always looking out for me. Thanks.”

Justine’s cheeks timidly tinted red as the giggling princess pulled into a tight hug.

“Of course, Justie. After all, what are friends for?”


	3. Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine and Silas do some taste testing on chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 02/21/2020

When the various heroes weren’t fighting villains from the Tempest or off training with their comrades, they spent most of their time doing their own things.

On her off days, Summoner Justine could be found in the library or her room during her spare time. 

But, today was different. Justine decided to get out of her comfort zone and interact more with the other members within the Order of Heroes.

She made flower fortunes with Sumia. She hung out with Camilla at the hot springs. Elise, Sakura, and Nino even dragged Justine over to do each other’s hair. 

Some time passed, and Justine was in the mood for a snack. So, she headed to the mess hall and happened to run into Gaius, working on something in the kitchen. After learning that he was making chocolates, she decided to join in and make some of her own. While the twosome kept the focus on their treats, Gauis and Justine made time for small talk and offer each other some critique and advice on their chocolatey snacks.

Once Justine was satisfied with her confectionary creations, she wrapped up the sweet goodies in a tiny bag and delightfully made her out of the mess hall. Justine later concluded to enjoy her sweets in her room. However, she got caught off after bumping into Silas-who also happened to be in the mood for something to eat.

“Oh! H-hey Silas! You’re looking rather famished.”, Justine nervously stuttered on her words as the Nohrian helped her off the ground. Thankfully, the candy bag didn’t rip and spill out all of its contents after that hard encounter.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry about running into you. I was doing my usual training sessions, and I completely lost track of time. Thankfully, my stomach made me more aware of that.”, Silas chuckled, lightly scratching the nape of his neck.

“There’s never a day when I don’t see you off on the training grounds. You’re always so ambitious and determined to go after your dreams; I wish I as dedicated as you.”

“Oh, y-you mean that? Well, thanks. It means a lot hearing it from you.”

“Actually, have one of my chocolates as a reward for all your hard work.”

Justine ravaged through her candy bag and pulled out a random one wrapped in shiny purple foil.

“Wait, seriously? Well, if you made it, how could I say no?”

Justine felt her face grow hot as the chuckling Silas unwrapped the treat and took a bite out of it. The small chocolate truffle was filled with creamy salted caramel, adding a unique flavor to the sweet treat.

“Mmmm, wow, Justine! This is really good!” Silas licked his lips in delight.

“R-really? I...actually haven’t even tasted them yet.”, Justine blushed from head to toe after hearing the compliment.

“You haven’t?! Well, why wait?”

Getting encouraged and curious about what her chocolates taste like, Justine began to reach in her bag to take out another one. However, she stopped herself as a mischievous idea started to bubble in her head.

“Hey!” Silas exclaimed as the summoner snatched his chocolate out of his hand and popped into her mouth.

Justine snickered as she swallowed the remainder of Silas’ treat. Turns out he was right-it was quite delicious, quite an unexpected result for it was the first time she ever made chocolate.

“That wasn’t very nice, Justine.”, he scolded the cheeky girl before noticing that some of the melted chocolate got on the corner of her lip. That was when a mischievous idea bubbled in **his** head.

“Hey, you have a little bit of chocolate left on your lip.”

Perplexed, Justine raised her hands to wipe it. However, Silas got to it first by leaning in and kissing it off.

At first, Justine was startled by the bold action. However, she soon relaxed and donned a more flirtatious expression.

“Hmm, I guess you must've liked the chocolate, huh? In that case, have another one.”, she seductively purred.

Justine then pulled another truffle encased in gold wrapping, opened it, and took one bite out of it before feeding the rest to Silas-who delightfully engulfed it. The chocolate ball the twosome ate had a creamy strawberry and cream cheese filling, making it more delectable.

“Oh, what’s this? It looks like you have some chocolate on your lips too. Here, let me get that for you.”

Justine then confidently got on her tiptoes and swept her tongue across Silas’ plump lips. She marveled at the sound of his loud beating heart, almost sure that it was soon going to burst right out his chest. As she leaned in and pressed her hand against his chiseled chest, Justine noticed a glimmer appearing in those green eyes of his.

“Justine, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” he softly whispered as he touches his forehead with hers.

“Maybe.”, she replied with a small smirk as she coyly wrapped her arms around his neck. “What are you gonna do about it?”

A small sigh escaped Silas’ mouth as his cheeks gave off a tinge of red. He kept his focus on Justine’s lips-Silas could only imagine them tasting just as sweet as the chocolate.

“Kiss me.”, Silas faintly whispered against the summoner’s lips, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

Without hesitating, Justine leaned in and captured his lips. Silas delightfully returned it, let the sweetness from her lips intoxicate him. Although the kiss started chaste and gentle, it soon escalated into something more passionate.

Justine soon found herself pinned against the wall as she felt their chests pressed up against each other. She ran her fingers through his pale blue locks as the twosome began playing with each other’s tongues.

A few moments passed, and they finally pulled away to catch their breaths. Silas then started to trailing kisses along Justine’s neck. A soft moan slipped out her mouth as her heart pounded powerfully.

Unbeknownst to them, someone happened to be witnessing their steamy session.

“Guh! G-Gaius, how long have you been standing there?! How much did you-” Justine suddenly shrieked as she eyed an appalled Gaius who was leaving the kitchen with a bag and mouth full of candy.

Embarrassed about being seen, Silas backed up from Justine and subtly coughed, his face a bright red.

“What are you talking about, Justine? I didn’t see anything.”, the candy thief replied after swallowing the treats, a perplexed expression now donning on his face.

“B-but I just saw you-”

“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Gaius then walked away from the confused knight and summoner, clearly pretending that he didn’t just walk in on them french kissing. But, as he made his way down the hallway, he turned back around shouted-

“Carry on, lovebirds!”-as he cheekily stuck out his tongue at them.

Justine then held her head in embarrassment, bewildered that Gaius witnessed her and Silas making out. Perhaps it was best for the two of them to have their intimate moments in private in the future, to avoid getting caught in the moment again.

The awkward silence was then disturbed by the sounds of rumbling stomachs.

“Huh. I guess those chocolates weren’t enough to satisfy my appetite.” Silas lightly chuckled, scratching his neck once more.

“Yeah, same on my end. How about we go get some actual food to eat before we devour all of my chocolates?” Justine suggested, pointing to the door of the mess hall.

“Good idea.”

Justine then gently grabbed Silas’s hand and headed back into the mess hall to get something to eat. Once they entered, Silas suddenly wrapped his arms around Justine’s waist and whispered-

“I hope you don’t mind sharing that chocolate recipe with me.”

“Why not? But, you have to promise to keep the recipe a secret between us.”, the summoner lightly giggled as she softly kissed his cheek.

“It’s a deal. After all, I wouldn’t want anyone else getting hands on the best chocolates in the world.”


	4. Kisses for Justine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble collecting featuring various pairings with Justine. Specifically written for Kiss Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 05/25/2020

**Hand Kiss**

"I can't believe I've made such a stupid decision."

Justine held her ashamed face in her hands, trying her hardest not to break down in tears. 

A small team from The Order of Heroes had just returned from a scouting mission to retrieve lost lore from the Heroes' Saga. Things were going well until a group of rogues ambushed them. As the tactician, Justine had to act quickly- or else the entire history of the world would be changed. 

Which is why she blames herself for Silas' injuries. They weren't fatal, but Justine still can't help but feel responsible for them.

"I'm going to fine, Justine. This wasn't your fault.", the knight attempted to console Justine as she began to wipe up the dried blood on his chest. Silas could feel his heart drop after noticing tear marks on the summoner's face.

"Even though these are minor injuries, I should've known better as the Order's tactician. I shouldn't have let you go near that ax wielder. Right before you even had a chance to counterattack, you got hit with magic. I don't know what got into me- I just panicked at acted recklessly. How will the Order trust me to make tactical decisions again after that mishap? I'm a failure to this team- including you!", Justine snapped, throwing the damp washcloth on the ground in frustration.

Silas immediately pulled her into a tight squeeze, resulting in the summoner bursting into tears.

"Shhh, it's ok, Justine. You're not a failure- you never were. You made a mistake, and it's ok. I'm not mad at you, and I'm sure the Order isn't either.", Silas softly whispered.

"B-but you could've-"

"Don't say that. There's no way I'd let everyone else blame you for my death if that ever were to happen. Besides, I'd rather die if it meant saving you from it."

As he pulled away from the hug, Silas wiped away the remaining tears from Justine's cheeks.

"You'd...really die for me?", the summoner croaked as the knight softly caressed his lips against her knuckles.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my duty as a knight to protect others- including people that I love."

* * *

**Ring Finger Kiss**

Part of Justine wondered if she was stuck in a dream.

Everything just happened so quickly.

One minute they were just strangers who didn't even know each other's names. Practically, in the blink on an eye, Justine found herself being proposed to.

As she admired the beautiful ring that adorned her finger, she couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia. Justine could feel her eyes get misty as flashbacks played back in her head. 

"I swear, there's never a day when you're not staring at that ring. But, I don't mind it at all.", Shigure lightly chuckled, snuggling up closer to his beloved. Who would've thought that the calm song-loving artist would be calling the summoner to the Order of Heroes his wife?

"I mean, how can you not want to look at it all day? It's beautiful.", Justine replied, laying her head against her husband's bare chest.

"Don't downplay yourself, my love. I happen to find you to be more enchanting."

Even in their dark bedroom, Shigure could still make out the red beginning to his wife. It only deepened more after lovingly kissing her ring finger.

"Jeez, are you trying to keep me up all night? I can't be able to sleep with my heart racing so loudly!", Justine rolled her eyes in annoyance, playing with her lover's blue locks.

"No, I'm afraid you won't. Perhaps listening to my soothing heart will suit your needs better?"

That comment only made Justine snuggle closer to him, now able to hear his singing heart. As she pressed her bare chest against his, Justine felt a calming sensation flow throughout her body. 

She had a good feeling that the future had good things in store for them.

* * *

**Forehead Kiss**

"You're getting better at flying, Nino. I bet you'll even best the pegasus knights at this.", the summoner exchanged a high five with the young mage as they got off the back of the former's pegasus.

Nino's never been used to flying, so, Justine was kind of assist her during practices.

She wondered what it would be like to have a sister- given that she grew up around males she called her brothers. Nino never felt more overjoyed when Justine told her-

"You can think of me as your sister. If you ever need help with anything, I'll be here to guide you no matter what. That's a promise."

Nino thought long and hard about those words. She's never been more grateful to have Justine as someone to look up to. After all, who wouldn't want someone as brave and kind as Justine as their older sister?

"It's all thanks to your support, Justine! You're the best big sister ever!", Nino cheered, suddenly leaping into the summoner's arms and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Heh, I wouldn't go that far. Now, how about we go get some cookies to celebrate? My treat.", Justine nervously scratched the back of her neck before she and Nino made their way to the mess hall.


	5. Knee Kiss For Justine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino tends to Justine's injury after a pegasus accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 08/28/2020

“Justine, you’re hurt!”, Nino exclaimed, quickly hopping off of her pegasus.

Justine & Nino were out on the field doing pegasus flight training. Things were going well until the stubborn pegasus Justine was aback on got a little antsy. The training was put to a halt when the summoner was suddenly bucked off and flung into the air. She quickly came tumbling down and ended up with a scrape on her knee.

“No, it’s ok, Nino. Just a little scrape- nothing to freak over. Guess big guy over wasn’t in the mood today.”, the summoner brushed it off, despite looking somewhat disappointed.

“But you’re bleeding!”

“It’s not that much blood. Seriously, I’m fine.”

Seeing how upset Justine looked, Nino wasn’t going to let this injury eventually get worst.

She quickly ran to the infirmary to get disinfectant, a few cotton pads, and a bandage.

Justine seemed touched yet also conflicted after seeing the mage carrying the medical supplies.

“Nino, I told you I’m fine! I think you’re overreacting!”, the summoner sighed. But, Nino refused to listen to Justine’s comments and got straight to work. 

After cleaning the injury with disinfectant and drying it thoroughly, Nino immediately placed a large bandage on it. All the while, Justine didn’t complain; she just quietly stared at the mage with a distraught expression.

“This isn’t necessary, Nino. A little scrape like that means nothing to me.”, the summoner finally spoke.

“But it means something to me! I don’t like seeing you get hurt Justine!”, Nino suddenly declared, making Justine jump in her boots.

Seeing her startled reaction, Nino quickly calmed down, wiping away trickles of incoming tears.

“You’re really important to the Order of Heroes, so it’d be bad news if something happened to you. I’d be especially worried if you got seriously hurt, so I’m just taking extra precautions. You mean a lot to me, Justine.”, the mage explained.

Wanting to rid of the sentimental feeling in her chest, Justine jokingly said, “If it means so much to you, then, maybe should kiss it better? To be safe, of course.”

Little did she expect for Nino to go through with it. Justine’s heart lightly pounded as Nino joyfully pressed her lips against the bandage.

“Does it feel better, Justine?”, Nino beamed a wide smile on her face.

Visible embarrassed, Justine turned away and mumbled, “Yeah, thanks.”


	6. Wedding Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure comes to Justine's aid, who is worried about participating in the Bridal Festival.

Justine couldn't keep count of how many times she paced around her room, occasionally stopping to stare back at herself in the mirror.

No matter how many times she gazed at her reflection, nothing clicked it was really her.

Justine could barely recognize herself in the white gown with gold and blue accents. Her braids were taken out, leaving large curls in their place.

 _This doesn't feel right_ , she told herself as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Justine had to calm herself down and get ready for the festival. However, that proved to be impossible given her current state of mind.

A sudden rap on her door snapped her out of it. Justine's heart raced, anxious to know who was behind her door.

"Justine, may I come in?", a familiar voice softly asked, only making the summoner antsier.

"S-Shigure? Umm, sure.", she stammered, trying not to look a mess in front of her lover.

As the artist excused himself into her bedroom, he quickly froze at the sight of Justine in the formal gown.

"Justine...you...oh wow.", Shigure's mouth fell open, unable to form words. His face turned red as he continued to admire the woman.

"Heh, d-don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?", Justine joked, trying her hardest to ease the nervous tension.

“It’s only for the festival, no? Besides, I wanted to check up on you. Everyone can’t wait to see you.

Justine felt touched by his concern. But she still couldn’t help feeling bothered about wearing the dress.

“That’s really sweet of you, Shigure. But, I don’t if I’m ready to partake in the festival. I just...I don’t feel comfortable wearing this dress.- it’s beautiful. But, I just can’t help but think about my family.”

Shigure sat in an available spot on the bed and quietly listened to the summoner's story.

"At first, I was really excited to take part in the festival- especially getting to dress up in all the fancy attire. But, wearing this dress...just reminds me of something I might never get to experience myself. I know I still have plenty of time, but I was hoping to one day wear this dress on my actual wedding day. Not for some silly festival."

“Your...wedding day?”, Shigure repeated in an almost disturbed tone.

“Well, where I’m from, weddings only come once in a lifetime. Unless sometime later I get remarried, but that’s beside the point. I was really looking forward to one day wearing a wedding dress. Just...not like this. I want my family there to witness it for themselves, you know?”

Justine quickly turned away to wipe away a tear that almost fell. Shigure noticed the summoner’s sadness in her eyes. This isn’t the first time he’s seen her like this, however. 

On Justine’s bad days, she’d talk about what her life was like back at home. Her _real_ home. Sure, she’d always smile whenever she brought up the fun times she had. But even the happy memories couldn’t save her from her homesickness.

“I’m...really sorry to hear that, Justine. Does that mean...you’re going to back out from the festival?”, Shigure inquired, his question causing the summoner to jump up.

“W-what?! Of course not! I won’t let that bouquet get in the hands of those other brides!”, Justine exclaimed in a sudden personality shift. 

“Um, I didn’t pressure you, didn’t I? I was just concerned after seeing you so upset.”

“Huh? O-oh, sorry if I startled you or something! But, when you brought up the festival, I just remembered the bouquet’s special blessing.”

Justine took in a deep breath before she explained herself.

“Everyone knows that the winner of the Bridal Festival wins a bouquet. But, not just any bouquet- one with the ability to grant the bride a special blessing. I miss my family a lot and...I know that the bouquet’s blessing won’t allow me to go see them again...”

Shigure felt a little hurt at the summoner’s desire to go back to her real world. Sure, he understood her feelings. But it still stung hear it directly from the source.

“Despite that,” Justine continued, “Askr is kind of my home too. I’ve had plenty of amazing memories here. So many difficulties and meltdowns. But, that’s all a part of growing up and I’ve been definitely doing that a lot after arriving here.”

“We really are so grateful to have you as our summoner, Justine. I’m even more grateful to have such a lovely woman in my life.”

Justine’s heart pounded loudly as Shigure suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it towards him to kiss it. She fiddled with the skirt before gazing into his soft eyes.

“Thank you, Shigure. You know, if there’s ever a possibility to go to my world, I’ll make sure tointroduce you to my family. I’m sure they’d be so honored to meet the love of my life.”

Now, it was Shigure’s turn to be embarrassed. The summoner couldn’t help but chuckle at his flustered self- it was quite adorable to see.

“Now then, may I do the honor of escorting you to the festival?, Shigure declared, as he extended his hand towards Justine. “There’s one more bride that hasn’t walked down the aisle yet.”

“It’d be my pleasure.”, Justine shyly smiled as she eagerly grabbed hold of his hand. Feeling more confident, the summoner strolled out of the bedroom and in the direction of the festival grounds.


End file.
